Convertí a alguien en shinigami? POR ACCIDENTE
by Pinkxstrawberry
Summary: Ichigo convirtió a una extraña chica, en shinigami tras un accidente, que pasara después de esto? pésimo summary pero lean, que lo hice con jamor xd


Convertí a alguien en shinigami ¡POR ACCIDENTE!

Hola, es un nuevo fanfic que me resulto de la idea loca que tuve noche, espero que le guste :D, Bleach no es mío, y si lo fuera, Ichigo seria mio, mio ,mio xd hoy narrare desde el puno de vista, de un –nuevo personaje, que cree para este nuevo Fanfic, espero y les agrade n,n

Pd.-en este fanfic no incluiré nada de IH, ni IR, ni ninguna otra pareja, Creo, que Orihime y rukia son geniales, pero no las deseo poner aquí, por que el tema no esta para ellas, y además, quiero que sea un fic nuevo y gracioso, (si quieren que contenga amor, podría crear algo entre mi nuevo personaje y alguien mas , si les gustaría que fuera así, me encantaría que comentaran n,n)

Viva Bleach, y vivan todos xd

Pd2.-La nueva personaje es completamente creada por mi, y la cree basándome en una persona la cual es amable, cariñosa y tierna, y un poco de mi xd

Diviértanse leyendo esto! Que para eso lo cree, para tener algo fresco :3

Lo que significa los signos:

*una acción que este realizando*

-pensamientos-

Mi nombre es Kyomi Yoshiro, y soy una nueva estudiante, de la preparatoria de karakura, me fastidia tener que cambiarme en mi último año pero, era necesario después de todas mis circunstancias…

La verdad jamás he tenido amigos, y mucho menos hombres, me causan un poco de temor, y la única amiga que tenia falleció el año pasado, desde entonces no he vuelto a ser la misma, lo único que me pone realmente feliz, es mi gato, vive conmigo e un apartamento que acabo de alquilar cerca de aquí, todavía no tiene nombre, por que simplemente le llamo gato, de echo ni siquiera si e una hombre o un macho … - o y se me estaba olvidando contar que yo….. Puedo ver fantasmas…. Aunque nunca pude encontrar el de mi amiga, y ni si quiera el de mis padres, me da gusto poder hacer esto, ya que escucho muchas historia de ellos, y así no me siento sola, aun que lo hombres fantasma, siguen dando mas miedo… ._.

*mira el reloj*, uff, son las 4:30 de la tarde, que hermoso atardecer, acabo de inscribirme, muero por estar ahí, y hacerme amiga de todo mundo *pegar sarcasmo xd*

Voy caminando y lo único que logro ver es un fantasma un pequeño?, debería ayudarle?, bueno no va demás preguntar…

-Hola, estas bien pequeño n,n?.-le dije con voz dulce

-N.. No..-*el niño comienza a llorar* -mi nii-chan no aparece por ningún lado.-Dijo el pequeño niño

-Tu… tu nii-chan?dijo kyomi, -de seguro falleció junto con su hermano y lo eta esperando, cuanto tiempo debió de haberlo echo, como le ayudo- D:?

-Yo… se nota que nii-chan no vendrá por hoy, te parece venir conmigo?.- Dijo la chica en tono suave para que el niño le tuviera confianza

-No digas eso de nii-chan el vendrá y lo se!.-Dijo el niño rechinando lo dientes :c

-Ohh, lo siento, quieres que espere un poco contigo?.- le dije, ya que no le quería dejar solo

10 min pasaron…

*el niño cantando una canción*

-en que me he metido, si esto tarda mas, aunque solo sea 30 hora es de cierta forma perder mi tiempo, y adema van varias personas que me miran mal, y esta calle no es reconocida por su amabilidad, que hago-

mi… MI NII-CHAN.-Dijo el niño feliz corriendo hacia un chico

-Entonces el fantasma de su hermano si estaba por aquí… el niño tenia razón, *voltea a ver la esquina donde corrió el niño* que.. que es eso, un… un chico con una enorme espada, el va… va a hacerle daño-? Oye espera!.-Dijo la chica mientras corría a salvar al niño.

-¡ESPERA!.-Grite lo mas alto que pude y el chico volteo con su espada, casi apuntándome y yo tropecé.. espera, tropecé y estoy sangrando de mi garganta, eso significa que yo.. voy a.. morir?-dije mientras sentía algo extraño en mi interior, de pronto, sentí que mi alma se salía de mi.. Cuerpo?

Y entonces solo caí desmayada, y no recuerdo mas…

-Donde, donde estoy.- dije mirando hacia los lados

Espera mi cuerpo, eta aquí y yo, *se golpea en la cara*, AHH, es dolió, estoy viva? Pero que rayos.- dije no pudiendo creer todo lo que paso

Estoy en un casa, muy al tilo japonés, ese.. ese chico me ayudo, a salvar… espera, tropecé y corto mi garganta, y por que no tengo nada?

*se toca el cuello*.- esta perfecto, ningún rasguño yo..

*se abre la puerta*

Cariño, estas bien?.- Dijo una mujer de piel obscura, y ojos amarillos, de echo se veía simpática

-Yo estoy bien pero, que paso, yo…-dije antes de que me interrumpiera

-¡FELIZIDADE AHORA ERES UNA SHINIGAMI OFICIAL!.-Dijo la morena

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Que..QUE?.- dije –que cojones significa esa palabra, acaso ahora soy una clase de mujer de la calle, y ese e mi nombre por las noches? Espera, estoy secuestrada!- O_O

-Yo..yo….-*pego corrida y voy corriendo, es.. es una casa*, *abro una puerta*, -una tienda?- a la mierda, no me interesa que sea un jodido circo yo me largo de aquí!.- Dije corriendo hacia la salida

-A donde crees que vas, no esta del todo bien idiota!.- dijo un chico, sujetándome de la blusa, justo antes de que pudiera salir, es…espera un chico?, mi..mirándolo bien…es…ES TEMIBLE!

Me paralice unos segundos ates de que reaccionará, y el solo me jalo hacia dentro.

-Oye pequeña a donde crees que ibas a ir?.-Dijo la chica de ojos amarillos, entrando a la habitación

Ichigo, no seas así deja de sujetarla, que no ves que esta temblando de miedo.- dijo la mujer

Uh, lo siento.-dijo el chico mientras me soltaba, y entonces reaccione, y yo Salí corriendo de nuevo.. xd

Que no, JODER.-Dijo el chico mientras me perseguía, si de por si daba miedo, enojado daba mas…

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, *jodidos 3 metros :'c* hasta que el chico me alcanzo, y me cargo en su hombre, con todo el salvajismo del mundo, yo solo estaba temblando de miedo

Por que a mi… por que a mi joder….-penaba mil veces en mi cabeza

Camino un poco conmigo en su hombro ya que no corrí nada lejos

-Idiota bájala y cierra la puerta.- dijo la cica, lo que me causo aun mas miedo…

-Cariño no planeo hacerte daño asi que ven conmigo y para de llorar.- Dijo la mujer, mientras el chico me bajaba de u hombro, cuando escucho eso, volteo a verme, estaba llorando dela forma mas infantil posible y aparte toda mi cara estaba roja, JAMAS ME HABIA CARGADO ALGUIEN Y MENOS UN CHICO!…

-Uh, lo..lo siento, .-dijo el chico mientras me bajaba

Sentí como la mujer me abrazo por atrás y me atrajo a ella, muy bien, se nota que el idiota de ichigo te da miedo, asi que vallamos otra parte, .-dijo mientras me paraba

-Si no corriera como antílope en celo, no tendría que haberla perseguido.- dijo el chico mientras fruncía el ceño

La mujer me llevo hasta una habitación, como en la que yo estaba durmiendo, o algo así…

Muy bien te explicare, ********************************

La mujer me dio una larga explicación, pero como soy de esas que ponen atención en todo, lo logre comprender..-Yo soy un shiniami, gracias a ese chico, cuando m atravesó con su espada, me dio una parte de su poder, y cuando salí de mi cuerpo, al tener un poder tan grande me desmaye, y ella me puso de nuevo en mi cuerpo, y me trajo hasta aca, y el chico de antes, solo quería darle un descanso al pequeño, soy tan…tonta *empiezo a llorar*

Tranquila hermosa, esto no te afectara en nada.- dijo la mujer mientras me quitaba un poco de cabello de la cara.

-Solo, podrían perseguirte esos monstros que te mencione, y blablabla

-QUE?

-Ohh, por cierto cual es tu nombre?

-Nonono, espera, que dijiste?

-que cual es tu nombre n,n

-NO JUEGUES CONMIGO!

-uhh, tranquila, tienes donde quedarte?, si no es así, podrías quedarte aquí por un tiempo, mientras veo como quitarte tu poder.- dijo la mujer mientras e levantaba

-Yo…si.. pero no quiero que ninguno de esos monstros venga por m…*me interrumpe*

-Entonces ya esta decidido, te quedaras aquí!

-pe..pero tengo que asistir en 3 días a clases… acabo de inscribirme en la preparatoria de aquí..

Por eso tampoco te preocupe, el chico de halla afuera, también asistirá, y puede cuidarte de cualquier coa!.-Dijo la morena

*se abre la puerta*

-Sobre mi cadáver!.-Grito el chico…e..Estaba escuchando todo? D:

-No seas así ichigo…

-no es mi culpa lo que le paso, fue la suya al tropezarse..!

-solo por unos cuantos días, mientras veo como ayudarle, no tendrás que estar con ella cada minuto del día, solo vigilar que esta bien..

-mierda..

-yo…yo no quiero ser una carga para nadie, y tiene razón, todo fue mi culpa, no necesito que nadie me cuide lo he hecho yo sola, desde hace tiempo….-dije mirándola

-Los hollows no son cualquier persona..y tu reatsu ahora e muy grande, estas en peligro, y mas por que ni siquiera aves como utilizar tus poderes, si quieres puedo ayúdate en eso?.-dijo la chica

-No planeo, ser nada de eso, gracia..yo

-*reparación profunda* que mas da, también fue un poco mi culpa, solo la vigilare, de ida y regreso.-dijo el chico

-g..gracias.-dije inclinándome

-no te inclines, ni que este gusano fuera un dios.-dijo la chica riéndose

CALLATE!.- dijo el chico empezando una guerra de palabras

*la mujer toma al chico y lo abraza, mientras pone la cabeza del chico en sus pechos*.-calmado ichigo, quieres un poco de esto?

-Suel…suéltame ya!.- dijo el chico, que estaba un poco sonrojado

-y…yo… me llamo Kyomi yohiro, Es un gusto conocerles!.-dije

-hum… Que lindo nombre, te diré kyo!.-dijo la mujer mientras corría ahora a abrazarme a mi…

-Estúpida, no e un gato para que le pongas sobrenombres sin su permiso!.-dijo el chico

-Tu cállate, se que estas celoso.-dijo la chica subiendo la cejas

Entonces el chico se lanzo, pero en eso la mujer lo paro con su pie, y lo tomo del cabello

-Este retrasado es kurosaki ichigo, y será tu guarda espaldas por haberte echo esto!.-dijo la morena acercando la cara del chico con la mía, con lo cual automáticamente me hice para atrás, pero pareció que al chico, le importo en la mas mínima cosa…

-Ves…das miedo ichigo….-dijo la chica snriendo

-no te has mirado en un espejo, se nota.-dijo el chico frunciendo la ceja y soltando una risita

-Que acabas de decir?.-dijo la mujer cambiando completamente u carácter amoroso y maternal.

-Ohh, soy yoruichi, e un placer n,n!.- dijo la mujer sonriendo

-Yoruichi-an…es un placer!.

-a mi si me aludo ya ti no ¡.-dijo sacándole la lengua al chico

El chico solo salió del cuarto, y cuando estaba a punto de salir, solo dijo, "gusto n conocerte también".-acaso me intento decir, que yo.. soy una maleducada por no haberle saludado, me..me siento tan mal D:

*se abren las puertas del cuarto de nuevo*

Un hombre, un hombre con un sombrero muy raro…

-Fin, les agrado, les agradecería que comentaran n,n-


End file.
